Secrets and Lies
by Lily Criss
Summary: its part one of a Fanfic about Klaine, Blaine has just transfered to Mckinley but kurt is worried that he's keeping something from him.


**This is Part oe of my fanfic, please leave reviews as I am anxious to know how to improve.  
><strong>**Oh yeah as you proberly guessed I do not own glee **

Blaine entered the doors of McKinley High school Ohio; it's been a long time since he's attended a comprehensive school. It was weird not being in his Warbler outfit; instead he was wearing bright red trousers that stopped at his ankles, a black short sleeved t shirt, yellow sunglasses and an awesome bow tie. He walked down the halls being stared at by other students who recognised him as a new student. Blaine smiled at them but to his surprise they didn't acknowledge him back, in Dalton a new student was treated like a celebrity. Not like some sort of convict, he was defiantly not at his old school.

He turned a corner and saw his boy friend Kurt, the only reason he was here, standing by his locker getting his American history text book.

"Hey Kurt" he said walking up to the unaware boy.

"Oh hi Blaine"

Blaine stood there smiling, obviously Kurt hadn't put two and two together yet as he was sure he'd be more excited when he knew he'd transferred.

"You know you shouldn't be here Blaine, Rachel will go all psycho on you saying you are spying for nationals." Sighed Kurt.

"You obviously haven't noticed I'm not in my Warblers outfit" said Blaine.

Kurt turned to face his boyfriend and gawped which quickly broke into a smile and collapsed into a hug, the first time he'd hugged his boyfriend without him in his uniform. Then as he stood back his face suddenly fell into a panicked look.

"Oh no, you didn't transfer for me did you, because this could lead to arguments and terrible break ups" Kurt started to ramble in despair.

Blaine moved his finger to Kurt's lips to get him to be quiet "I moved for myself, this is a good thing for me I need to stop being afraid of Bullies and stand up for myself like you. "

Kurt smiled; he knew Blaine really moved for him after all the complaining he'd done. Kurt smiled, he can't ever remember being this loved.

"Well, we just need to break the news to the Glee club."

"I've already sorted that." he smiled his adorable smile.

Kurt stood in the courtyard and watched his boyfriend kill the song "it's not unusual" with a jazzy twist. He stood with his step brother Finn and his girlfriend Rachel.

_It's not unusual to be loved by anyone _

_It's not unusual to have fun with anyone _

_But when I see you hanging about with anyone _

_It's not unusual to see me cry _

_I wanna die _

_Blaine took off his yellow sunglasses and threw them to Kurt with a smile. Kurt caught the Yellow sunnies and cradled them close knowing how much Blaine loves them. _

_It's not unusual to go out at anytime _

_When i see you out and about its such a crime _

_If you should ever want to be loved by anyone_

_It's not unusual to find out I'm in love with you _

Some cheerleaders came and joined Blaine dancing in unison together, Santana stood next to Blaine showing him some of the moves. Kurt felt a ping of jealousy when he saw how close they were together. But Blaine was Gay, he was certain by it. But Kurt's confidence shook when Blaine had a double take on Santana as she moved behind him. It was drawing to the end of the song and the cheerleaders where dancing around the purple piano from the Glee project. Then suddenly as Blaine belted out his final note it burst into flames.

"God i thought Santana had changed." Said Kurt. They were by Kurt's locker, they made a quick exit after the cheerio's set the piano on fire.

"That would never of happened in Dalton, your gonna lead me to my death at this school Kurt." Said Blaine

"Huh when in Dalton you couldn't walk down the hall without being shot by a Nurf gun, I was almost blinded when Wes shot me in the eye."

"Good point, Dalton is dangerous" said Blaine.

"Mmm, hey do you want to grab a coffee after school? I know how depressed you are that they don't sell any here."

"Oh I have to go to the library to revise I'm sort of behind."

"How are you behind? Everyone at Dalton is like three years ahead of work than here."

"We didn't have Spanish, we learnt Latin instead. It'll take me ages to catch up, if I fail in any lessons I'll be back in Dalton before you know it"

"I might join you, I'm already behind in science homework and if my dad finds out he'll blame you because you transferred and caused a distraction"

"You're Smfah-ness will distract me and it will be a waste of an afternoon if you come."

"What the hell is Smfah-ness." Asked Kurt.

"Smafh stands for Supermegafoxyawsomehot" said Blaine smiling

"Wait what?" said Kurt who was blushing so hard his once pale cheeks turned a deep crimson.

"Super, you are super talented singer. Mega, you do everything to the extreme. Foxy, do I need to explain? Awesome, you are the awesomest boy friend ever and Hot because you are the hottest boy in Ohio." Said Blaine, explaining each part of his unique adjective.

"Only the hottest in Ohio?" said Kurt smiling.

" Zefron is the hottest in America, he's such a Charismatic Humanitarian"

"Who's Zefron?"

"Zack Efron, he's in high school musical "

"Oh why don't you transfer to whatever high school is in high school musical?"

"Because I'm in love with you" said Blaine smiling then muttered "and because it's not a real school"

Blaine leaned towards Kurt and kissed his nose.

"Not in public" said Kurt anxiously looking around him checking to see if anyone was watching.

"This school is full of Homophobes unlike Dalton."

Blaine pulled his irresistible puppy dog face at Kurt looking up at him with his large hazel eyes.

"Aww Kurtie I didn't transfer here to be a secret"

Before Kurt could respond Blaine Picked up Kurt with two hands and carried him like a husband would carry a bride after the wedding. He carried Kurt who was protesting at this outburst. Blaine ignored the anger of his boyfriend and carried him down the corridor, not caring who was watching. Kurt was surprisingly light and was easy to lift, even though he was a good few inches taller than Blaine.

Suddenly Blaine felt a cold shock from the sky as Blue, green and red slush fell over him and he slipped. He fell backwards onto the floor clutching Kurt like a life line, confused at what just happened.

"Get lost Fags, this is a straight school!" shouted one of the three jocks who had thrown a slushy on to him and Kurt.

Blaine sat in shock clutching Kurt on his lap scared, everyone was watching them. The three footballers ran off around the corridor leaving the scene before a teacher saw them.

Kurt looked around anxiously at his boyfriends face. Blaine looked furious he went red with anger, when he saw Kurt he stared into is eyes and saw how worried he was.

"Oh look Multicoloured rain." Said Blaine and he grabbed a bit of blue slush off Kurt's lap and ate it. "Blueberry flavour".

"Blaine are you ok?" asked Kurt nervously from this quick change of appearance.

"Yes, but I think we should wash this off before class."

The two boys went into an empty bathroom taking it in turns to wash the slush out of each other's hair.

"You're officially in the new directions now, after being slushied." Said Kurt washing Blaine's hair

"Well at least one good thing came out of it then." Said Blaine" but if it's a reoccurring event I will need to bring some hair gel into school, I hate my hair all Curly."

"Wait, you mean your hair isn't naturally Gelled? I thought you have evolved so gel was permanently on your head." Said Kurt sarcastically.

"You can't talk; I wonder how many polar bears you've killed with all the hairspray?"

"Ok truce, we both has hair maintenance issues. So we'll have a meeting on it at Starbucks after school tomorrow if you have library today"

Blaine stood up from the sink and looked Kurt in the eye.

"I'm kind of busy tomorrow after school as well"

"Well when are you free?"Asked Kurt.

"I don't know, I need to study for my grades. Maybe on a Sunday? I'm sorry Kurt, I really am" said Blaine, then he left the toilets and Kurt on his own.

Blaine had never cared this much about Grades before; he never did any revision at Dalton. Blaine was keeping something from him, Kurt was sure of it. But what could it be? Blaine wasn't cheating on him; but he did seem close with Santana. He was being silly, Blaine did transfer to be closer to Kurt. Didn't he?


End file.
